


Маяковский

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Realism, Swearing, same age au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Выходит Юра, лыбится во все тридцать два, или сколько там у него зубов. Декламирует «Вы любите розы?», с выражением, четко, но с матом.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Маяковский

Отабек рассказывает «Пришла — деловито, за рыком, за ростом, взглянув, разглядела просто мальчика…» Маяковского. Ему было все равно, что учить, и он выбрал первый попавшийся стих, лишь бы без мата. Ему ставят пятерку и отпускают на место. Выходит Юра, лыбится во все тридцать два, или сколько там у него зубов. Декламирует «Вы любите розы?», с выражением, четко, но с матом. Пожилая учительница, Анна Владимировна, устало качает головой и в начале, когда «А я на них срал», и в конце стиха, когда маты. Ставит тройку, потому что стих короткий. Юра плюхается за парту рядом с Отабеком и начинает громко возмущаться на несправедливость этого мира. 

— А зачем ты его выучил? — спрашивает Отабек. Он бы ни за что не сматерился при пожилой учительнице.

— Ну надо было, — отвечает Юра и рисует карикатуру на Анну Владимировну. Рисует плохо и остервенело, изо всех сил давя на ручку и в конце концов разрывая металлическом наконечником бумагу. Юра вредный, это признает даже Отабек. Но все равно его любит.

Литература — последний урок. Потом они, как всегда, пойдут к Юре делать домашку. У Юры только дедушка, да и тот работает до семи вечера, так что они смогут беспрепятственно целоваться хоть целый день. Потому что Юра тоже его любит. 

Дома у Юры бедно, но уютно. У него на стенах висят плакаты с Летовым и Янкой, а еще распечатки с текстами песен и матерными стихами. Маяковский тоже есть, «Кто есть бляди» и «Нам ебля нужна». Юра и сам матерится не меньше Маяковского, а может, даже больше. 

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет Юра. 

— Подожди, мне в туалет нужно. — Так не вовремя живот скручивает. Отабек сбегает в туалет, в нос бьет освежитель «Морской бриз» или что-то подобное. Сидя на унитазе, думает о Юре. Какой же он классный, и как ему повезло, что они вместе. 

Он моет руки и возвращается к Юре. 

— Срал на розы? — хохочет тот, черкая что-то на клочке бумаги. Отабек подходит, через плечо смотрит — на рисунке на розу наступает тяжелый армейский сапог.

— Красиво. 

— Ну же, иди ко мне, — говорит Юра и, развернувшись на стуле, притягивает Отабека к себе, чтобы впиться в его губы поцелуем. Губы у Юры чуть шершавые от мороза, но все равно любимые. 

— Почему ты не пользуешься бальзамом или гигиенической помадой?

Юра только фырчит и тянется пальцами к губам, чтобы оторвать кусочек кожи и отправить себе в рот. Отабек берет свою сумку и находит наполовину использованную гигиеничку. 

— Возьми и пользуйся. 

Юра кладет гигиеничку на стол и снова лезет целоваться. У Отабека срывает крышу от этого парня, у него просто сумасшедшая энергетика, не зря его Тигром прозвали. Юра покусывает его губы, ласкает языком язык, а потом лезет к уху, просовывает в него язык, копошится там, потом проводит по ушной раковине и завершает все посасыванием мочки.

— Ты когда уши-то в последний раз чистил? — спрашивает он, заставляя Отабека покраснеть и отвести взгляд. — Ладно, не грузись. — Он ободряюще пихает его кулаком в плечо и берется наконец за тетради. 

— С чего начнем: с матеши или физики? — спрашивает Юра.

— С матеши. 

— Ты вдупляешься в интегралы?

— Да вроде.

— Значит, будешь мне помогать. Точные науки — это большая пизда.

Отабек не согласен, ему точные науки даются хорошо, ему все дается хорошо, он вообще почти что круглый отличник, а Юра даже с его помощью не может выйти на четверки. Только физ-рой и берет. «Я же в городском забеге участвую, поставьте четверку». А учителя ему: «Хуй тебе, держи трояк». Не в таких словах, но смысл тот же. Юра обижается, но все равно в разных физкультурных мероприятиях участвует, потому что ему нравится. 

Они садятся за математику, Отабек начинает объяснять Юре про первообразные, когда живот снова предательски сводит, и приходится сбежать в туалет. Сидя на унитазе, Отабек слышит, как Юра громко и с выражением рассказывает невидимым слушателям «Вы любите розы?».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8743405) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
